Processes and materials for fabricating nano-sized structures are increasingly in demand with the development of mechanical, electrical, chemical and biological devices (or systems) having nano-scale components. Particularly, as the nano-scale components are scaled down to have a size of several tens of nanometers, need of the processes and materials for fabricating the nano-sized structures is rapidly increasing.